Phantom Alchemist
by X Piastol X
Summary: Ed got an assignment to go to a graveyard and stop a graverobber. In Danny's world, he got a message from Tucker and Sam to go to the same graveyard. The two had a flu though. Fullmetal Alchemist ' Danny Phantom crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Phantom meets Alchemist

-Ed's world-

-

" 'I know that you did this' and 'I know that you did that,'" Ed mocked Roy as he left his office. "That ungreatful little bastard knows everything I do! It's like he has eyes in the back of his head or something!" His younger brother walked beside him, making clanking noised with each step. His body was somewhat 'lost' as you might say. It was replaced with a metal suit of armor, due to an accident that happened a while ago. "I bet other State Alchemists report the information back to the colonel," Al said. "That's probably how he knows almost anything we do."

Ed looked at his feet in despair as he walked. "I know," he started glumly. "But he always takes the flaws and shove it up our asses. He pisses me off just to get attention. He's like all 'Woogie Boogie Hibidy Hooblah!'"

"Who knows. Maybe we won't have any flaws on our next report," Al said, looking down as his older brother. Ed was short for his age. and hated when others teased his height. Al was 14 and 1 year younger than Edward. The suit of armor made him taller for his age. Thats why many people mistake Al for being the older brother. They were also mistaken by name. In the military Ed was known as the Full Metal Alchemist. He got that name from his metal arm and leg, but others thought Al was the Full Metal Alchemist because of the armor.  
As the two Elrics exited HQ, a small gust of wind started to pick up. It wasn't strong enough to carry them away, though. Only strong enough to blow leaves and cans around. Suddenly, the clouds turned a very dark grey. Small flashes of lightning appeared from the sky, followed by a small roar of thunder. Tiny rain drops patted the ground, making a small rytheme.

"Should we head back to headquarters?" Al asked. Ed shook his head and looked up. "It's not that bad. Let's continue, but if the storm picks up then we will head for shelter. Al nodded in agreement and followed his brother. The two had to go toa graveyard that would take them about 3 or 4 days to get to. Possibly even 2 days.The assignment was to stop a mysterious graverobber who would go to the graveyard once a night.

"Let's just take our good ol' time, Al," Ed said, putting his arms around is head. Suddenly a loud crash of thunder echoed through the sky, followed by a flash of lightning. "ON SECOND THOUGHT, RUN AL!" The two brothers took off down the side walk in panic.

-

-

-

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. Danny narrowed his eyes in bordem. "Yeah, we all know that. Now, can you please just disappear or something? This is getting old."

"Aahhaa! So you finally fear me! Well, who wouldn't fear me? I am too scary! Everyone fears me, for I am the Box Ghost!" He excalimed. His hands then glowed a blue. The boxes around them started to float, swirling around the room. Suddenly, all of them flew at Danny. Crossing his arms, Danny turned intandable so that all of the boxes would fly right threw him. He then took out a white thermos with a green ring on the lid.

"Yeah, I wouldn't fear you if my life depended on it," Danny said, opening the lid. A striaght glow shone on the Box Ghost, sucking him into the thermos. "Ahhh! You havn't seen the last of the Box Ghost!... Beware!" He shouted before Danny shut the lid.

"Finally I shut him up," He said. "Now to find this graveyard that Sam and Tucker were telling me about. Too bad they got the flu..." With that, he flew through the building and onto a roof of another so he wouldn't be noticed by others. "I wish they would be more specific to where the graveyard is... At this rate it might be a three day fly. Or two... Ah, who cares..." Leaping off the roof Danny flew into the night sky.

"Yep... Another lonley mission... Oh my gosh!" Danny shouted. "I forgot about my parents! They're going to be worried sick!" He then turned around and started flying back, only to stop by a sudden thought. "Or I could come back a few days later and say I was kidnapped by ghosts. Or 'ghostnapped'." He gave a small chuckle and started for the graveyard. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, followed by a boom of thunder.

"Oh great," Danny sighed. "This is definetly going to help." It started to drizzle a little bit. "Well, I better fly down low before I get struck by lightning." As Danny started to fly lower the drizzle started to turn into a downpour. Danny frowned and gave a small sigh. The graveyard was going to be a lot harder to find now. Not only because of the blurry rain, but becasue he could see a lot better if he was able to fly higher.

"Maybe I can ask for directions at some point," Danny said to himself. "That is, if things get bad."

-

-

-

"Al! AL!" Ed called to his brother. "We are going to be late! Just grab and go!" Al was at a bread shop trying to decide which bread smell the best. It was hard for Al because it was impossible for him to smell. Everytime he asked if a certain bread smelled good the baker would nod, no matter what kind it was.

"Ok, I will just take one of everything," Al said, putting a random ammount of money on the counter. The baker quickly took out one of each and handed Al back $5. "Thank you lad and have a nice day," the baker said. "You too, sir," Al replied.

"Al! Hurry up!" Ed called again. "We are going to miss the train!" Al turned around and ran out of the shop, protecting the baked good from the pouring rain. "Coming, brother!" Al called back. The train was about to depart in 10 seconds. Ed was already getting on the train, followed by Al. The ticket person gave Al a wierd look and shrugged.

"Took you long enough," Ed groaned, taking a seat on a bench. Al sat across from him. "Brother, you know I can't smell. It's harder for me to choose the breads." Ed growled and started to raise his voice a bit. "Well, Steel-for-Brains, you could just ask the baker to smell them for you."

"I did. But he nodded for each one of them," Al replied, still calmly. "Then you know that they are good!" Ed then took out a bread and took a bite of it. His face turned a paleish color. "Pleh! Pleh! Patooi! This crap tastes like shit, Al! Pleh!" Ed complained, spitting out the bread. "Next time, I should get the bread."

"Fine!" Al said, crossing his arms. "How long is the ride supposed to be?" Ed, who had his head down on the table, looked up.

"About 2 or 3 days," Ed replied. "Do you think there will be ghosts there?" Al asked. "I mean, it is a graveyard." Ed gave him a wierd look. It was the WTF look. "Al, I thought you only believed in ghosts when you were11. What? Are you affraid?"

"No! I'm... I'm just curious," Al replied. Sighing, Ed leaned back and closed his eyes. "There are no such things as ghosts, Al." With that, Ed fell asleep, snoring softly.

-

-

-

"Day one," Danny said, turning back into a human. He gently fell three feet to the ground. "I better go buy some supplies." As he walked in the store he noticed a small mob standing in front of the counter.

"These prices are crazy!" A woman with blonde hair said. "$3 for ONE cookie!" Another man with brown hair complained. Suddenly, everyone started shouted all at once. Someone even threw their bags of food behind them. Walking over to it, Danny picked it up and peaked inside. There wer apples, bananas, canned peaches, cookies, nachoes, and other junk. In the other bag was a medium sized bag of bread. A slight grin appeared on Danny's face. He quickly ran into the aisles and turned into his ghost form. Stuffing the emptier bag with random food, the Halfa turned invisable and flew out of the store. He was lucky that no one was outside.

"Never hurts to shop lift... IF you don't get caught," Danny said to himself. Since the thunderstorm cleared, Danny was able to fly higher. When he got to a good point in the sky he looked down and searched for a place he could eat. Below he found a wornout windmill. "Perfect," he said, flying down.  
It only took him about 6 minutes to get there. The flying he didover night helped a lot with his speed. When he landed he decided to check inside for ghosts. Opening the door he noticed everything was dark inside. He used his ghost powers as a flashlight to guide him.

"Nope," Danny said. "Nobody in here." Turning around he flew out of the windmill and decided to eat on top of one of the large, worn outspinners. Since he didn't have much of an appitite he only ate an apple, a few grapes, and nachoes.

"Better get going. The graverobber could arrive anytime tonight or something," Danny said. Grabbing his bags, he flew off the windmill and into the sky.

"Now... Where is the..." Danny's sentence was cut off by his own yawn. "Great! If I rest then I doubt I will make it.. Maybe I can find a bus or- AHA!" Down below was a dark brown train. It was moving at a pretty fast pace.

"Maybe I can rest in the back with the lugage or something," Danny said, flying down. He was having trouble trying to get through the train because of its fast speed. After a few tries he sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, he had an idea.Instead of just heading directlyfor the back, he decided to fly through the passenger train. Inside he saw a boy about a year older than him sitting across from a suit of armor. The boy was fast sleep and snoring softly. He shrugged an turned around.

_'The back seats seem kind of vacant,'_ Danny thought. _'Instead of sleeping with the lugage I can hide in the back seats.'_ Staying invisable Danny flew to the back benches. When he sat he quickly turned into a regular fourteen year old.

"Too easy," he whispered. Setting the bags on the table, he let out a small yawn and stretched out on the bench, falling fast asleep.

-

-

-

When Ed finally awoke he noticed that he was asleep for about 12 hours. "Al, what day is it?" Ed asked. Al, who was looking out the window, looked at his brother and thought for a moment. "I think it is Friday, brother." Ed looked at Al in disbelief.

"You have go to be kidding," he said. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About half a day," Al replied. Taking out his silver pocket watch, Ed checked the time. It was about 1:00PM. "We should be at the graveyard sooner than we thought," Ed announced. Al nodded and stared out the window again. Ed rummaged into the bread bag and took out a bread he hadn't tried yet. It was small and brown with some kind of filling.

"I guess this will do," Ed shrugged, taking a bite. His face turned blue and started spitting it out. "Did you buy ANY decent bread, Al?" Ed growled. His eye was twitchingin anger... And the horrible taste from the bread."I don't know, brother," he replied. "As I said before, I can't smell or taste. So it washardfor me to decide... Sorry..."Ed growled again and tossed the bread on the table. It made a small mark. Some of the filling came out and made a small, sticky puddle on the table.

"I'm going to go see if we have anything decent in out bags, Al," he said, getting up. A few people looked at him when he stood. Al sighed and rubbed the back of his metal head. The people shrugged and turned away.

"Stupid bread," Ed muttered to himself. As he made his way to the back door he noticed a boy about a year younger than him stretched out on a bench sleeping. On the tableEd noticed two bags full of food. Just looking at it made his stomach growl.

"This kid makes smart choices for food," Ed mumbled to himself. Pulling the door open he noticed many bags, suitcases, and crates. He looked for the suitcase with an alchemy symbol. When he found it he opened it and rummaged for some food. He frowned when he realized there was nothing but clothing and supplies. Letting out a small sigh Ed closed the suitcase and walked out of the lugage room. When he walked down the aisle he noticed the boy was awake. The two looked at each other for a short while. Finally, the younger boy spoke.

"Hungry?" He asked. Ed's face expression changed. His face lit up with delight. "You don't know how hungry I am," Ed replied. The boy made some room for Ed to sit down.

"Let's see... I got cookies, bread, chips, apples, bananas, canned peaches, etcetera," he listed. Ed was shocked to hear how much food he had. "I guess I will have some cookies and a banana," Ed said. Reaching out of the bag, the boy pulled out five cookies and a banana.

"Want some milk to go with your cookies?" the boy asked.

((A/N: I have no idea why I even say 'the boy'. You all probably know who I am talking about, but if you don't you will find out soon.))

Pulling out a carton of milk the boy offered it to Ed. Instead of accepting the milk Ed's face turned blue.

"What's the matter?" the boy asked. "It's just milk."As he pulledthe milk awaythe boy gave Ed a wierd look. "I... hate... milk," he choked.

"Oh! Haha! Sorry!" he laughed. "By the way, I'm Danny Fenton." Ed's face turned back to normal. He grabbed a cookied and took a small bite. "I'm Edward Elric. You can just call me Ed, though." Danny smiled and extended an armor out to Ed. Smiling back, Ed accepted the handshake. Danny noticed a hard feeling in Ed's hand. Of course, Ed was wearing a white glove, so danny couldn't figure out the hard feeling.  
Suddenly, they heard a wierd noise coming down the aisle. It sounded like a clanking noise. Ed recgonized the noise as Al'sfootsteps. Danny stared in disbelief as the armor started to talk.

"Brother, where were you?" Al asked. Danny and Ed looked up at Al. "Did you just call him your _brother?_" Danny asked. Ed and Al turned to Danny and gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Ed said. "Don't ask why he is in armor. It's a long story." Danny shrugged and continued staring at Al. "I'm asuming that you are younger than him, Ed." Ed's face turned red in anger. Vains began to pop out of his head.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SMALL!" Ed yelled. Al rubbed his head in embarrassment as Dannyslowly shifted away from Ed. "Well, I'm just guessing. Sorry for insulting you," Danny apologized. "So, what's his name?"

"This is Al. Al, this is Danny," Ed introduced. The two fourteen year olds waved at each other and said 'hi'.

"Do you want something to eat, Al?" Dannyasked, pointing to the bags of food. Al shooked his head. "I don't eat... Well, actually, I _can't_ eat. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Wow. How polite," Danny complimented. "So... Where are you guys heading to?" Ed took a bite of his banana. "A graveyard to stop some graverobber," Ed replied. "We heard that he comes once a night or something." Danny looked at him in shock.

"That's where I am heading for!" Danny exclaimed. Ed spat out his orange juice and coughed a little. "How awkard!"

"Umm... Brother... Something isn't right," Al then said, pointing at the ceiling. Danny and Ed looked up and noticed that the lights were going dim. There eyes widened in horror when the lights suddenly went out. "Danny, do you have a flashlight?" Ed asked. Silence. "Uhh... Danny? Flashlight?" Ed asked again. "Come on! This is no time to be playing hide and seek!" Suddenly, there was a green glow from behind. The two brothers spun around and saw a ghost boy with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. His handconjured some kind of ghost energy.  
The brother's eyes widened in horror.

"GHOST!" They screamed. The two tried to run down the aisle, but collided into each other and fell. The ghost boy grabbed the brothers and turned invisable. The brothers also turned invisable and were pulled into the lugage room.

"Brother, do you believe in ghosts now?" Al asked in a trembling voice. Ed whimpered and covered his head. Al noticed that he was too affraid to speak. Suddenly, the ghost boy moved closer toward the trembling brothers.

"Guys, it's me! Danny!" he said. Ed looked up and saw the ghost boy turn back into Danny. Of course, he only saw a second of it because it was too dark to see. There was a small light coming from the window, so Ed could search around for his suitcase. Inside he found a flashlight. Turning it on he shone the light on Danny. The two brothers sighed a sigh of relief.

"You worried us for a moment," Al said. Danny smiled and turned back into his ghost form. "There is a smiliarity in my name. My ghost name is Danny Phantom. My real name is Danny Fenton," Danny started. "Get it? _Phantom_. _Fenton_. That's ow you can remember me... Oh, and don't tell anyone about my secret." The two brothers nodded.

"Well, I guess I can fly from here. You guys wanna tag along? I am a fast flyer."

"But we can't fly," Al said. Danny gave a small laugh. "But if I turn you guys invisable then I can carry you guys. And I won't get too worn out either."

"Well it sure beats walking to the graveyard," Ed said. Grabbing his suitcase Ed climbed on Al. Danny grabbed Al's arm and turned them invisable. He then flew out od the lugage room, grabbed the food bags, and flew out the train. Ed noticed that Danny was right. He was going way faster than the train.

"At this rate, we should arrive at the graveyard in and hour," Danny announced. "When we arrive, we will eat dinner and wait for the graverobber."

-

-

-

-

-

-

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2: Graveyard

Danny flew for only about 30 minutes. It was about 2:30PM. Already he was starting to get tired. His eyes would start to narrow every now and then. The thing that would keep him awake was Ed saying 'Are we there yet?' Though it annoyed him it was useful.

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked. Danny let out a growl and glared at Ed. "No! Why can't you be quiet like Al?" Danny asked, annoyance in his voice. Al looked down at his brother, who was checking his pocket watch for the time.

"It feels like forever!" Ed complained. Slowy shaking his head, Danny let out a long sigh. "We only have about 30 minutes to go," Danny announced. "Maybe even less than 30 minutes. If you don't stay quiet until then I will crash into the next tree we come across!" Danny's voice started to rise. He was obviously tired and cranky. Carrying a suit of armor, a 15 year old boy, two bags of food, and a suit case was not easy for him.  
As time past Danny counted how many minutes had gone by, just for the heck of it... And because he was bored. In fact, counting made him space out a bit. Every now and then he would lose count. His counting was then broken again by Ed.

"Go back! You past the graveyard!" Ed yelled. Danny snapped back to reality and frantically looked around. He was very confused from not paying attention to where he was flying. Turning around, he looked down and saw the graveyard. It was still day, so the graveyard didn't look too spooky. Danny gave a small laugh to his clutzyness and flew down.

"What happened?" Ed said. "You seemed so dead." Danny looked down at Ed, nearly crashing into a tree. "I was counting the ammount that was going by and... uhh..I must have spaced out," Danny replied, unconvincingly. Ed gave a small laugh. "You were counting the time? That must have been a load of fun," Ed joked. Danny didn't laugh, or even crack a smile. He was too focused on flying now. There were many trees he had to course through.To him, it felt like a never ending maze of nature.Suddenly, when he tried to make a sharp turn, he crashed head oninto the tree, causing evrything and everyone to fall to the ground.

"Oww!" They cried out at once. The suit case and bags landed on Danny while Al landed directly on top of Ed's back. Ed let out a groan of pain and tried to push Al off, but it was no use. He was too heavy.. "Aallll... Offff..." His voice was kind of airy. The poor blonde couldn't take the weight an passed out. Al quickly stood up and flipped his brother onto his back. Al looked over at Danny, who was rubbing his head. Rushing over, Al retrieved the bags and suit case off Danny.

"Thanks Al," he thanked, standing up. He started brushing the dirt and leaves off hispants and shirt.Danny noticed a small tear on his sleeve, revealing a small cut. The bleeding wasn'tcritical, so he just ignored it for now."Your welcome, but why didn't you just go intangeble?" The question seemed kind of hollow. Danny laugh at his own stupidity.

"Anyway! Why didn't I?" he asked himself. When he stopped laughing he turned and sawEd sprawled out on the ground."Oh my god. What happened to Ed?"

"I accidently landed on top of him and my weight must have been too much for him," Al replied nervously. "He's not dead. Just passed out." Rubbing his metal head, Al walked over to Ed and picked him up. Danny also walked over to see if he was ok.

"Feel his face for temperature," Al ordered, but not in a mean way. "Al, I don't thinkEd has a fever," Danny said, raising a brow. Al shook his head. "Not that. Depending on his body temperature is how long he will be unconcience."

"Wow. I'm not very smart, arn't I... Well it does explain all my F's in school," Danny said, placing a hand on Ed's face. "His face is cool, but maybey a little more on the warm side."

"He should only be out for a little while," Al said. "He should awake after dinner."Danny sighed a sigh of relief. He then straightened out his body in mid-air, preparing to go back to his regular self. The whiteish circular light started from his hip, and two seperate circles drifted over his body. The white hair had become raven black, and his glowing green eyes returned to a light blue. The black and white ghost outfit was replaced with his signature white tee shirt and jeans. As the circles disappeared Danny dropped back to earth. He suddenly felt so tired and dizzy. As a ghost he has more energy and strength, but when he is just a regular human he is like evreyone else. Or at least every other teen.

"Are you ok?" Al asked, concern in his voice. Danny rubbed his head and gave a slight nod. "I'm just a little worn out, as all," he replied. Grabbing the lugage, Danny gestured Al to follow.

-

The two teens walked through the graveyard's woods for about 5 minutes before reaching the graveyard. They were shocked to see the ammount of gravestones.

"A lot of people must have died," Al said. Danny nodded in agreement. "There is harldy anywhere we can sit and eat," he said.

"We could try sitting in a tree," Al said. Danny gave a small giggle at his dumb sugjestion. "Good one Al, but I don't think we could hoist all these bags up there," he said. "Even if we did got themthey would fall right down."The two teens walked around the graveyard for a while. Everywhere they looked they saw graves, graves, and more graves. They sometimes even tripped over some of them. Finally, Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"I have a better idea, Al," he said, setting the bags and suit case down. "I'm going ghost!" Raising both his arms, the white circular light appeared like before and two circles drifted over him. His black hair became snow white again, along with his blue eyes, which turned into a fierce green. His tee shirt and jeans turned into the same black and white ghost outfit. Grabbing the bags and suit case Danny flew about 35 feet above thethousands of gravesgraves. Everything seemed a lot smaller. The graves looked like tiny, dead ants. Al looked like the leader ant because of his size.  
Danny searched for a good clearing to eat dinner.He searched for about 5 minutes before getting frustrated. He decided to call it quits and fly back down to Al since all he could see was graves.

"Find anything?" Al asked, looking up at the Halfa. "Nope. Not a single clearing," He frowned. "If we cut down some trees it might work..."

"But how are we going to do that?" Al asked. Danny's hand started to form his green ghost energy. "Stand back," Danny said with a grin. Aiming at3 trees Danny shot the energy out of his hand. The blast left the trees with a large slice in them. Danny shot out more ghost energy. This time the trees gave in, leaving behind a small tree stump.

"Cool," Al said, staring in shock. Al rushed over to the clear and gently placed Ed on the ground. Danny flew over and put the lugage on one of the tree stumps. Al then took a red rag out of his suit case and poured some water on it. Walking over to Ed he gently placed it on his forehead.

"What are you having for dinner?" Al asked Danny. "I guess some canned mushrooms," he replied, pulling the can out of a bag.Turning his hand invisible he touched the top of the can. The lid also turned invisible and it fell to the ground.

"The thing I love about being a ghost is that you don't need a can opener to open a canned good," Danny said, giving a small laugh. Al nodded and giggled. "And you don't have to worry about getting the lid stuck on a pickle jar," Al added, giving another giggle. Danny, too, gave a small laugh and started eating. Al waited patiently for him to finish.

"It's ashame that you are unable to eat anything," Danny said, looking up at Al. "I know, but I will be able to when I get out of this armor," Al replied. "Hey, why are you still in your ghost form?"

"Good question. It's just incase anything tries to ambush us or something."

"Oh... Good idea," Al said, glancing at his brother. "He should be awake soon." Al turned and stared at Danny, who was taking a sip of some milk.

"Actually, he should be awake now," Danny said, capping and putting the milk in the bag. He then pointed to Ed, who was slowly sitting up.

"Oowww," Ed groaned. Al's eyes lit up when he saw his brother awake. "Brother!" Al said, hugging Ed.

"Ow! Ow! Al! Off!" Ed demanded. "Oww.. My back!"

"Here. Maybe I can help," Danny said, reachind for Ed. Ed immidiatley pulled away like a frightened dog. "No! Get away! We can let it heal on its own!" Ed said.

"Ed, stop. I know I can help you," Danny said, again, trying to grab the his arm. "Just trust me. I somehow got my wish of healing from a pysco ghost named Dezeray." Ed stopped backing away.

"This will only hurt a wee bit, Ed," Danny said, putting his hand through his back. "Agh!" Ed flinched. A small flash appeared on his back as Danny pulled his hand out.

"How do you feel brother?" Al asked. Ed stood up and bent down to touch his toes. "It worked," he said smiling. Danny smiled back. Suddenly, everything started to turn foggy.

"That's weird," Ed said, looking up at the sky. "It's not even dark yet." Everyone turned around and looked into the graveyard. They all shrieked to the site of dead bodies rising from the graves.


End file.
